Kiseciuszek
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Bajka o biednym Kiseciuszku, który mieszka z okrutną macochą Kasamatsu oraz jej dwiema córkami: wredną Haizaki i spokojną, aczkolwiek ignorującą Kiseciuszka Kuroko. Zbliża się bal z okazji urodzin Księcia Akashiego, na którym to ma zostać wybrana mu żona. Kiseciuszek bardzo chce iść na ten bal. Pomaga mu więc dobra wróżka...Kagami.


Opowiem Wam bajkę o pewnej uroczej dziewczynce, którą zwano Kiseciuszkiem.

Tak naprawdę miała ona na imię Kise. Kiedy była mała, jej mamusia, Momoi, zmarła tragiczną śmiercią, przejechana przez hulajnogę. Jej tatuś, Imayoshi, bardzo długo nie mógł pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Dopiero po dwóch dniach postanowił ponownie się ożenić. Jego żoną została Kasamatsu. Wraz z nią do rodziny dołączyły jej dwie córki – Kuroko oraz Haizaki.

I pewnego dnia w życiu małej Kise zdarzyła się kolejna tragedia. Jej tatuś nagle zniknął. Nikt nie widział, nikt nie słyszał, nikt nie czuł ( Mimo, że Imayoshi był z miasta *). Biedna mała Kise została więc sama z okrutną macochą, która podle ją traktowała, biła i poddawała ciężkim treningom koszykówki. Także starsza siostra Haizaki nie dawała jej ani chwili wytchnienia, znęcała się nad nią, wrzucając do jej pokoju różnego rodzaju robaki, pająki, krokodyle i węże. Choć wydawałoby się, że spokojna, młodsza córka Kasamatsu – Kuroko – będzie miła dla Kise, tak nie było. Kuroko zupełnie go ignorowała, trzymała się od niego z daleka i uważała, że jest irytujący.

Kise czuła się źle. Była samotna. Jej jedyny przyjacielem była mała myszka, której dała na imię Murasakibara. Myszka ta była zaczarowana, ponieważ potrafiła mówić.

Ale tylko ,,daj mi coś słodkiego''.

Pewnego dnia, kiedy Kiseciuszek prał sukienkę Haizaki przed domem, zjawił się posłaniec królewski z zamku Rakuzan, którym rządził Król Takao i jego ukochana żona Midorimama.

- Witajcie, wieśniaki.- rzekł posłaniec z dziwnym akcentem. Był to bardzo wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.- Jam być Papa Mbay Siki, posłaniec królewski. Przybywać tutaj, by zaprosić państwo tego domu na bal organizowany w Zamek.

Kiseciuszek, słysząc to, uniosła głowę, zachwycona. Bal! Boże, przecież ona nigdy nie była na żadnym balu!

- Ah, to ja tu jestem panią domu. - Kasamatsu wyszła z domu.- Stary nie żyje, ale córki mam dwie.

- Ah, Macocho, Macocho!- zawołała Kise, podbiegając do macochy.

- Zamknij się, Kiseciołku!- wrzasnęła Kasamatsu, brutalnie ją kopiąc.- Pozwoliłam ci się odezwać?!

- Auć, auć, auć!- Kiseciuszek, masując obolałą pupę, usiadła na trawie tuż przy czarnym koniu królewskiego posłańca.

- Cóż to za ochłap?- zapytał Papa Mbay Siki.- Nigdy nie widzieć coś takiego.

- To tylko Kiseciuszek, moja służka, nie zwracaj na nią uwagi, wielkoludzie.- odparła Kasamatsu.- Dawaj zapro na tę imprę, czasu nie mam.

Posłaniec podał więc jej 3 zaproszenia, poczym wyprostował się na koniu.

- Bal organizowany jest z okazji urodzin Księcia Akashiego, jedynego syna Króla Takao i Królowej Midorimamy. Wy przyjść, a Książe Akashi wybrać sobie żonę.

- Oh, ah.- rzekła beznamiętnie Kuroko, która wychyliła się ze swego okna, by usłyszeć, cóż się dzieje.

- Świetnie, będę miała okazję, żeby założyć nową kieckę, którą kupiłam za oszczędności Kiseciuszka, które znalazłam w jej pokoju.- rzekła Haizaki, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.- Czyść mi tę suknię, brudasie!- krzyknęła do Kiseciuszka.

- Macocho, a co ze mną?- zapytała cicho Kise, kuląc się ze strachu.

Zostaniesz w domu. Już ja wymyślę ci jakieś zadania. Nie martw się, kupię ci pocztówkę.

I tak, Kise, bardzo zasmucona, wróciła do prania sukienki Haizaki. A była to sukienka bardzo ładna, srebrzysta i błyszcząca, która idealnie pasowała by do Kiseciuszka, a nie do Haizaki. Kiseciuszek otarł ukradkiem łezkę kręcącą się w jej oku.

Kilka dni później, w dzień, w którym miał odbyć się bal, Kiseciuszek postarała się wysprzątać cały dom tak, by macocha Kasamatsu nie znalazła już dla niej żadnego zajęcia. Umyła wszystkie okna i podłogi, wytrzepała dywany, pościeliła łóżka, wyprała brudne ubrania, ugotowała obiad, wytarła kurze, wyczyściła komin, zrobiła wszystko, co tylko mogła!

I kiedy nadszedł wieczór i czas wyjazdu...

- Kiseciuszku, pomożesz teraz stajennemu w sprzątaniu stajni.- rzekła Kasamatsu.- Ma sporo do sprzątania, w końcu mamy aż 20 koni, a stajenny tylko jeden. Pomożesz mu więc, a kiedy skończysz idź do kuchni, Haizaki niechcący rozsypała kolorowy pieprz. Zostawiłam ci tam kilka pudełek, więc rozłóż do nich każdy kolor pieprzu. Pamiętaj, każdy kolor do osobnego pudełka!

- Na razie, Kisebrzydulo.- Haizaki pokazała jej język, siedząc już w wozie.

I tak Kasamatsu, wraz ze swymi dwiema córkami Haizaki i Kuroko, odjechała w stronę zamku. A biedny Kiseciuszek powlókł się powoli do stajni.

Bardzo, ale to bardzo chciała jechać na ten bal. To było jej marzenie, już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Chciała poznać księcia, ciekawa była jak też on wygląda, bowiem nigdy się w wiosce nie pojawił.

- Yo.- przywitał ją stajenny, Aomine, siedzący na krzesełku i czytający jakąś gazetę z Horikitą Mai.

- Yyy...miałam ci pomóc.- mruknęła Kise.

- Wiem. Tam masz widły. Posprzątaj te zabrudzone siano i nie pytaj co to jest.

- Ej, chwilka, a ty co będziesz robił?!

- Hmm?- Aomine spojrzał na nią pytająco.- Mam jaszcze parę stron do przejrzenia, nie przeszkadzaj i bierz się za sprzątanie.

Kiseciuszek westchnął ciężko, chwycił widły poczym zaczął sprzątać. Przerzucał brudne siano do taczki, później wywoził taczkę do lasu Kirisaki, wyrzucał tam siano, wracał do stajni i tak w kółko, raz za razem.

- Dobra.- mruknął Aomine, odkładając gazetę.- Weź to zostaw i idź na ten bal.

- Huh?- Kiseciuszek spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

- Przecież widzę, jak bardzo chcesz tam iść.- westchnął Aomine, drapiąc się po głowie i odwracając wzrok od Kise.- Idź i baw się dobrze.

- Ah...dziękuję...- powiedział Kiseciuszek z uśmiechem, który po chwili znikł.- Ale wiesz, mogłeś mi to powiedzieć, zanim posprzątałam prawie całą stajnię. Zostały trzy boksy

- A weź nie marudź, ciesz się, że postanawiam cię wyręczyć!- krzyknął Aomine.- Zjeżdżaj mi z oczu, Kiseciuchu! W ogóle co to za imię?! Można by było powiedzieć coś głupiego z tego! .. ,,Ściągnąłem ciuszki Kiseciusz...''- Aomine zamilkł nagle, gapiąc się na Kise. Nagle zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę.- Yyy, spieprzaj już, babo cholerna!

- Ah! Tak, dziękuję, Aominecchi!- Kiseciuszek rozpromienił się, poczym wybiegł ze stajni i popędził do domu.

Wtem nagle z ciemniejącego nieba zabłysło jakieś światło. Kise zatrzymała się, patrząc zauroczona, na opadającą kulkę, która po chwili opadła tuż przed jej twarzą, zaświeciła tak mocno, że aż oślepiła dziewczynę.

Kiedy Kise otwarła ponownie oczy, ujrzała przed sobą...no, niezbyt piękną, młodą kobietę.

- Yyy...- Kiseciuszek zamrugał.- K...kim ty jesteś?

- Jestem Kagami!- zagrzmiał głos zupełnie nie kobiecy.- Ekhem! Jestem Kagami!- powtórzyła kobieta bardziej piskliwym głosem.- I...tego...jestem...w...w...wr...wróżką...jestem.

- Wróżką?- powtórzyła Kise.- Ah, faktycznie! Jakież to masz piękne skrzydełka! Zupełnie jak motyla...! Mają takie...duże...owalne...niebieskie...oczy?

- Gały.- wyjaśniła wróżka Kagami.- To długa historia. Mniejsza o to. Przyszedłem...to znaczy przyszłam...tutaj, żeby ci pomóc.

- Pomóc? A w czym?

Chcesz iść na bal, prawda?- zapytała wróżka.- Otóż jestem w...w...wr...wróżką...i mogę...czarować...tak jakby.

- Tak jakby?

- Czekaj...to jest...jakoś tak...- wróżka Kagami rozejrzała się pod swymi stopami, poczym podniosła małą gałązkę i wycelowała nią w Kise.- Najpierw dam ci sukienkę! Na bal...no.

Kagami machnęła patykiem w stronę Kiseciuszka, która jednak zamiast dostać piękną sukienkę, stała się...naga.

- Kyaa!- krzyknęła Kise, zasłaniając wstydliwe partie ciała.

- Osz, kur...!- Kagami szybko odwróciła się do niej plecami.- Kur...czekaj no tu!

Kiseciuszek patrzył zszokowany za oddalającą się wróżką, która wbiegła do jej do domu, a po chwili z niego wybiegła, niosąc w ręce niebieską sukienkę należącą do Kasamatsu i srebrne pantofelki należące do Haizaki.

- Masz, to się nada!- krzyknęła, rzucając jej sukienkę i buciki, poczym odwracając się od niej.

Kiseciuszek, zawstydzony i zażenowany, szybko ubrał sukienkę.

- Więc...co teraz?- zapytała Kise.

- Etto...niby miałem zrobić ci jeszcze powóz...- mruknęła Kagami, patrząc na patyk.- Ale to niebezpieczne.- rzekła, wyrzucając patyk i wskazując palcem na Kise.- Pójdziesz do zamku pieszo!

- Co?!

- To! Nie ma pojazdu, więc musisz iść pieszo!

- W-weź konia.- powiedział Aomine, zjawiając się ni stąd ni zowąd wraz z białym koniem.

- Ah, Aominecchi!

O dziwo, Aomine był jeszcze bardziej zarumieniony niż wcześniej.

- Byłeś tu cały czas?- spytała Kagami.

- Ta...znaczy, nie!- krzyknął Aomine.- Nie było mnie tu! Nic nie widziałem! Odwal się, debilu!

Aomine pozostawił konia i szybko wrócił do stajni.

- No, to transport też masz załatwiony.- powiedziała z uśmiechem Kagami.

- Za dużo mi nie pomogłaś...- mruknęła Kise.- Ale...zaraz, zaraz, co z pieprzem w kuchni?

- Ja się tym zajmę, Kiseciuszku-chin.- rzekła myszka Murasakibara, która także nagle się pojawiła.- Jestem sobie małą myszką i dam radę. W końcu ziarenka pieprzu są też małe.

- Oh. Ale nie zjedz ich przypadkiem.- powiedziała Kise, głaszcząc myszkę po główce.

- Nic się nie martw, idź i baw się dobrze, Kiseciuszku-chin.

- A co do fryzury...- zaczęła wróżka.- A idź, tak jak jesteś.

- Ah, ale...śmierdzę trochę.- zmartwiła się Kise.

- Oh, no tak.- Kagami pogrzebała w kieszeniach swojej sukieneczki, poczym wyciągnęła jakiś dezodorant i popsikała nim całe ciało Kise.

- To męski zapach.- mruknął Kiseciuszek.

- Nie marudź, tylko idź już!- powiedziała Kagami.- Masz czas do północy! Wtedy czar pryśnie, czaisz?

- Jaki czar?! Przecież nic tu nie jest magiczne!

- Zamknij się! Tak jest w scenariuszu, więc tego się trzymaj!

- Ale to oznacza, że mam tylko pół godziny!

- No to nie trać czasu! Idź i zakochaj się! Masz tu maskę! Załóż ją, żeby nikt cię nie poznał!

Kiseciuszek, nieco rozzłoszczony, tupnęła nóżką, poczym podbiegła do konia i dosiadła go. Koń ten miał na szyi założoną obrożę z imieniem Hanamiya.

- Ruszaj, koniku!

I konik ruszył. A Kiseciuszek, w drodze do zamku, zaczął sobie nucić:

Baaal, którego nocą pragniesz taak, jak ja, to niebo to Baaal! Dalej, koniku, proszę leć, proszę, gnaaaaj!

- Gnać to mogę, ale lecieć nie bardzo.- warknął koń.

- Ah! Ty mówisz!

- Ty też! I to jest cholernie irytujące! Więc zamknij się i daj mi spokojnie biec!

- Ah...d-dobrze.

Kiseciuszek w końcu dotarła do zamku. Wówczas zorientowała się, że nie ma zaproszenia. Jednakże widząc dziurę w murze, szybko przez nią przeszła, pozostawiając tam konika Hanamiyę.

Zamek był piękny. Sala balowa, na której znalazł się Kiseciuszek była ogromna, wypełniona po brzegi tańczącymi parami. Kiseciuszek poczuł aż, że się dusi, szybko więc wybiegł do ogrodu.

A tam, idąc kamienną ścieżką, znalazła się nad pięknym stawem, w którym pływały przepiękne łabędzie.

- Są sztuczne.- usłyszała za sobą głos.

Wystraszona tym nagłym pojawieniem się za nią przystojnego mężczyzny, Kise podskoczyła lekko, poczym spojrzała nerwowo na łabędzie. Faktycznie, bujały się one na wodzie z jednakowym wyrazem dzioba, patrząc tylko prosto przed siebie.

- Oh. Ale i tak uważam, że są piękne.- rzekła Kise.

Dopiero teraz ujrzała koronę na czerwonych jak krew włosach mężczyzny. Ah! – pomyślała Kise – przecież to książę Akashi!

Patrząc na niego oczarowana, Kise nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Książe Akashi patrzył na nią dość obojętnie, ale dla niej było to spojrzenie pełne uczuć – pełne samotności i pragnienia zakochania się – spojrzenie takie, jak jej.

I nagle Książę Akashi zdjął z głowy koronę, odrzucił ją w trawę, a następnie zdjął swój piękny, ciemnoczerwony frak, cały czas zbliżając się do Kiseciuszka.

- Nie wygodnie się w tym tańczy.- powiedział.- Coś się stało? Jesteś zawstydzona? A może ci gorąco w tej sukience? Mogę ci pomóc ją zdjąć...

- N-nie, dziękuję!- powiedziała prędko Kise, unosząc dłonie i lekko odpychając od -siebie Księcia.- M...mam na imię Kise.

- Jestem Księciem Akashim. Nie wiem dlaczego Księciem, bardziej pasuje mi rola Króla. Jestem wkurzony. Na pewno nie jest ci gorąco?

- Na pewno.- powiedziała Kise, nerwowo trzymając fałdy sukienki.- Ehm...mój Książę...może zatańczymy?

- A słyszysz gdzieś tu muzykę?- Akashi zmarszczył brwi.- Bo ja nie.

- Yy...- Kise przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.- Więc, może zaśpiewam? - Lubię śpiewać! Możemy potańczyć do mojego śpiewu!

- Niech będzie.- Akashi podał jej dłoń.- A więc, zacznij śpiewać.

I tak, zauroczona Kise, chwyciła dłoń Księcia i, śpiewając piękną piosenkę o miłości, której nauczyła ją jej mamusia, Momoi, zaczęła tańczyć z Akashim.

A tańczyli przez dwie minuty. Wówczas rozległo się głośne bicie zegara, oznajmiający nadejście północy.

- Ah! Muszę już iść!- krzyknął Kiseciuszek, poczym oswobodził się z uścisku nieco niższego od siebie Księcia Akashiego i ruszył biegiem w stronę dziury w murze.

- W końcu, kurde.- mruknął koń Hanamiya.

- Szybko, koniku! Wracajmy do domu!

I tak Kiseciuszek i koń Hanamiya ruszyli w drogę powrotną, kiedy nagle...

- Kyaa!- wydarła się Kise.

- Co znowu?!- wrzasnął Hanamiya.

- Jakim cudem jestem znowu naga?! Przecież ta sukienka to sukienka Kasamatsu! Nie powstała za pomocą magii!

- Skąd mam do cholery wiedzieć takie rzeczy?!

- Pędź, konikuuu! Szybkoooo!

- Dobra, dobra, tylko się już zamknij!

Kiseciuszek i Hanamiya szybko dotarli do domu. Kise pozostawiła konika, który padł z wycieńczenia, poczym szybko wbiegła do domu, by nie zauważył jej Aomine.

Będąc w swoim pokoju, ubrała się w swoją piżamkę i, wykończona, położyła do łóżka.

Następnego dnia...

- Co ty do cholery robiłaś cały dzień, Kiseciołku?!- wrzasnęła Kasamatsu, kopiąc biedną Kise.

- Auć, auć, auć! Co się stało macocho?!

Jak to co?! 3 boksów nie posprzątałaś, a pieprzu w kuchni to już w ogóle! Coś ty robiła?!

Aominecchi?!

- Ah, sory, sory, jak już sobie poszłaś do znalazłem magazyn z Horikitą Mai, który ostatnio zgubiłem, no i się zaczytałem...znaczy...zaoglądałem...no, w każdym razie potem zasnąłem i...

- Myszko Murasakibaracchi?!

- Ah, Kiseciuszku-chin! Jestem sobie małą myszką i wczoraj w kuchni znalazłem duuużo słodyczy. Jakoś tak zacząłem jeść i nim się zorientowałem, zjadłem wszystko i zasnąłem...

I tak Kiseciuszek dostała karę na wszystko. Jedyne, co mogła robić to sprzątać, prać i gotować.

Lecz, tego samego dnia, przyszła na ploteczki do Kasamatsu sąsiadka Riko.

- Ty wiesz, Kasamatsu, że Książę Akashi ponoć szuka właścicielki zagubionego pantofelka?

- Co ty gadasz?- mruknęła Kasamatsu.

Kiseciuszek była przerażona i podniecona jednocześnie. A co jeśli Książę Akashi przyjdzie do nich, założy jej bucik i...i co wtedy?! Będą razem, prawda?!

Kiseciuszek po raz pierwszy w życiu, odkąd straciła ojca, poczuła się szczęśliwa.

Tymczasem w miasteczku, główną drogą, na koniu, w poszukiwaniu właścicielki pantofelka, jechał Książę Akashi. Wyprostowany, elegancki i poważny, w towarzystwie swego wiernego sługi, Papa Mbay Siki.

- Brudno tu.- powiedział Akashi z kamienną twarzą.

- Zaiste, mój panie.- odparł Papa Mbay Siki.

- Coś tu śmierdzi!- rzekł Akashi, denerwując się coraz bardziej.- Albo Ktoś!

- Możliwe, mój panie.

- Pospieszmy się i znajdźmy tę dziewuchę, mam dość tego miejsca.

I tak, w to piękne południe, Akashi zjawił się na podwórzu macochy Kasamatsu.

- Witajcie, podwładne robaki.- rzekł Akashi.- Szukam właścicielki tego buta.- Akashi uniósł w górę dłoń, w którym trzymał pantofelek.- Pozwól, niewiasto, że przymierzę go twym córkom. Zacznę od tej tutaj.

- Ah, to jest tylko służąca.- powiedziała Kasamatsu.

- Coś mi mówi, że mam zacząć od niej.- rzekł Akashi, zaskakując z konia i podchodząc do Kiseciuszka, którego serduszko biło tak mocno, że czuł, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z jego piersi i polecieć wprost ku Akashiemu.

Akashi zdjął buta Kise poczym przymierzył jej pantofelek.

- Tak jak myślałem, pasuje.- powiedział, wstając i prostując się.- A więc to ty jesteś Kise.

- Ah, to ja ci się wczoraj przedstawiłam?- zdziwiła się Kise.- Więc...po co przymierzałeś wszystkim dziewczynom w wiosce ten pantofelek, skoro znałeś moje imię?

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Akashi wpatrywał się w Kiseciuszka.

- A więc to ty jesteś Kise.

- Nie powtarzaj się!

- Moja droga wieśniaczko, pragnę powiedzieć ci, że...

- Co tu się dzieje?- zapytała Kuroko, która właśnie wyszła z domu, ciekawa, co też to za zamieszanie.

Książę Akashi spojrzał na nią zupełnie obojętnie. Po chwili jednak jego oczy powiększyły się lekko, a on sam podszedł szybko do Kuroko i chwycił jej dłonie w swoje.

- Twa uroda mnie zniewala. No i jesteś niższa ode mnie. Bądź mą żoną. Teraz.

- Ej, a co ze mną?!- krzyknął Kiseciuszek.

- Umrzyj.- odparł Książę Akashi, pomagając Kuroko dosiąść konia.

Kiseciuszek ze łzami w oczach wpatrywała się w oddalającego się księcia z jej bajki.

- Dobra, mam tego dosyć.- powiedziała Kasamatsu.- Idę pograć w kosza.

- No, to zostaliśmy sami, nie?- zapytał Aomine, oparłszy się o ramię Kise.

- Ale...dlaczego ja zawsze na koniec zostaję sam?!- zapytał płaczliwie Kiseciuszek.

Kiseciuszek spojrzał Aomine głęboko w oczy i tak wpatrywali się w siebie długo, długo.

- Wiesz, zawsze jeszcze ja zostaję.

- Co?

- Nie masz chłopaka, ja nie mam dziewczyny...jeśli chcesz, możemy się umówić.

- Ale...- Kiseciuszek pociągnął nosem.- Przecież jesteś tylko biednym wieśniakiem...w dodatku myślisz tylko o cyckach.

- Wiesz, ja...

- No i dobrze!- krzyknęła Haizaki, o której zupełnie zapomnieli.- Dobrze, że nie masz faceta i nigdy mieć nie będziesz, bo jesteś brzydka i głupia i na nikogo nie zasługu...

Aomine puścił na moment Kiseciuszka, podbiegł do Haizaki i z całej siły zdzielił jej w twarz, pozbawiając ją kilku zębów.

- A weź się, brzydalu, odczep od mojego Kiseciuszka!- krzyknął.

Kiseciuszek stał nieopodal, patrząc z zafascynowaniem w Aomine. On...ją obronił. Uderzył Haizaki, która sprawiła Kiseciuszkowi tyle bólu, uderzył ją w jej - Kiseciuszka - imieniu! Czyż to nie wspaniale?

W małym serduszku biednego Kiseciuszka zaczęło się rodzić jakieś nowe uczucie, którego dotąd nie znała... .

- To tego...- mruknął Aomine, drapiąc się po głowie.- Wiem, że jestem tylko biednym wieśniakiem, ale...wiesz, już od dość dawna mi się podobałaś...mimo, że nie jesteś tak mądra jak Kuroko...no i też trochę płaska decha...ale...wiesz...

- Ah, Aominecchi.- oczy Kiseciuszka zabłysły nowym blaskiem. Dziewczyna podeszła do Aomine i chwyciła jego dłonie.- Ja...ja jestem gotowa ci się oddać!

- Ej, ej, nie zapędzajmy się tak!- wystraszył się Aomine.- Na oddawanie się jeszcze przyjdzie pora, może najpierw...

Ale Kiseciuszek nie miał ochoty słuchać dalej gadaniny Aomine. Z radością rzuciła się w jego ramiona, całując go namiętnie i powalając na ziemię.

A co dalej było, już sami domyślić się możecie.

Po 9 miesiącach urodziło im się dziecię.

Razem, w trzyosobowej rodzinie,

Żyją sobie od lat, a ich miłość nie przeminie.

Koniec.


End file.
